Today, in office rooms in a building or the like, various types of information tools such as personal computers, word processors, copy machines, printers and the like are used. In such a situation, various lines and accessories connected to such information tools tend to be disorderly laid on the floors of office rooms. To prevent this, free access floor panels are used on the surface of the concrete floor in a building or other structure with a space therebetween so that the lines and accessories are orderly stored in the space created beneath the free access floor.
An example of such a free access floor which is laid on the base floor with a certain space is shown in FIG. 19. In the conventional free access floor shown in FIG. 19, support members 50 are positioned on a concrete surface 20 in a building or other structure. As shown in FIG. 20, four corners of each free access floor panel 25 are placed on the four support members 50, thereby creating an overall free access floor.
Thus, by storing the various lines and accessories connected to such information tools in the space between the concrete floor 20 and the free access floor panels 25, the office room is cleanly organized without showing the wires and accessories associated with the information tools.
In order to establish the free access floor in the conventional technology, first, a process for determining the positions of the support members 50 is performed on the concrete floor 20 as shown in FIG. 20. In this process, for example, an inked string is extended on the surface of the concrete floor 20 and plunked thereon to draw a line L. By repeating this process, a large number of positioning lines L are illustrated on the concrete surface like a checker pattern, thereby determining the positions of the support members.
Each of the support members 50 is positioned in such a way that center thereof is adjusted to a crossing point of the positioning lines L. Then the bottom surfaces of the support members 50 are attached to the concrete floor 20 through adhesives. The four corners of each of the free access floor panel 25 are placed on the support members 50, thereby creating an overall free access floor.
In the foregoing conventional technology, however, it requires the process of determining the positions of the support members 50 on the concrete floor 20 by using the inked string. Further, the support members 50 have to be glued on the surface of the concrete floor 20. Because the conventional technology requires such processes of positioning and gluing the support members, there is a problem that a relatively long overall construction time is required. Further, an overall cost tends to be increased because of the labor costs involved in such processes.